Taniya Uchiha
Taniya Uchiha (うちはタニヤ, Uchiha Taniya, née Uzumaki (うずまき) is an S-rank Missing-nin who defected from Konohagakure and later joined the Akatsuki. She originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki Clan but left when the village was destroyed. She is the wife of the leader of the Uchiha Clan: Madara Uchiha. __TOC__ Background Early life Born into the famed Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure, Tanya lived most of her youth being caught up in war. At a young age she was sent to Konohagakure and enrolled in the Academy after already having started her studies in Uzushiogakure. When Taniya, now nine years old, moved to Konohagakure, she was placed in the same class as Shikaku Nara who she admired from afar, too nervous to approach him. She graduated the Academy at age 11 and became a Genin. Taniya was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushiogakure and go to Konohagakure; because of her clan’s special chakra, her sister Kushina was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Little did she know that this would seal her sisters fate in the future. Taniya eventually spoke to Shikaku during the Chūnin Exams and they became good friends. She was then promoted to Chūnin at age 13. As she grew up, Taniya became well-known for her beauty and exceptional style, including the fūinjutsu of her clan and her Medical Ninjutsu. Masked Man When Taniya turned 15, she saw a mysterious masked man in the Uchiha district. She had heard rumours of someone infiltrating the village and getting past the guard. She watched the man from a distance for a while until he revealed that he knew she had been watching and that she could come out. She spoke to him at great length, fascinated and intrigued by his mystery. She met up with the man multiple times, still unable to figure out his identity. After over a year of meeting with the man, they had a romantic encounter, which was unplanned and a surprise to Taniya. She later felt guilty and slightly embarrassed about the affair with the mystery man as he was much older than herself and she couldn’t bring herself to see him again, so she stopped visiting their usual meet. She discovered a couple of months later that she was pregnant. Scared and unsure of how to handle the situation, she turned to her oldest friend, Shikaku. Shikaku comforted Taniya and decided to help her deal with the situation. As they had been interested in the idea of a relationship for many years, he proposed to start a relationship with her and to claim the child as his own to cover up her secret romance. She agreed and the two finally started dating. Soon after, Tokyo was born. Everyone including Tokyo herself believed that Shikaku was the father and they lived as a family. After three years, Taniya fell pregnant again with Shikaku's child, and they named her Phoenix. Third Shinobi War When the Third Shinobi War broke out, Taniya did what she could for the village, carrying out multiple missions to help where she could. The war caused a rift in her relationship with Shikaku as he wanted her to stay home and protect the children while he fought with his team. Taniya wanted to fight as she felt helpless at home, this caused arguments and for them to eventually split. Shortly after splitting up with Shikaku, she was reintroduced to the mysterious masked man who she had met years before. He had been hoping to run into her again and instantly pursued her. She realised that with him she felt safe and he accepted her immediately even knowing that she had children but had no interest in being nothing more than a housewife. He saw her as an inspiration and she motivated him. She very quickly worked out his identity to be that of Madara Uchiha, and confronted him, he then revealed the truth about himself. They soon started dating in secret and she asked him to stop his plans and start a life with her, she also revealed the identity of her first born as his and he agreed to her proposition. He passed his mantle onto Obito Uchiha, with the intention to pick back up in the future. Two years after she started dating Madara in secret, she fell pregnant with her youngest child, Vienna. She briefly left Konohagakure, claiming to be on a long mission, for the last couple of months of her pregnancy and she gave birth outside of the village. After spending a couple of days with Vienna, she gave her to Madara to look after and she returned to Konohagakure. Madara frequently brought Vienna to the village in secret and took her with him when he left. After the end of the Third Shinobi War, when she returned to Konohagakure after the birth of Vienna, Taniya was named as a Jonin for her work towards the war efforts. She was present to witness the reign of her brother in law, Minato Namikaze, as Fourth Hokage and the birth of her nephew, Naruto. This reign abruptly ended with the death of her Sister and Brother in law when the Nine-Tailed Fox was released during Naruto's birth. Although Taniya loved Kushina and Minato dearly, she could not take their child as his identity was to be kept a secret, therefore the Third Hokage instructed that she would not take him in or reveal herself to Naruto as a blood relative. Personality Taniya is unyielding, authentic, and simple. She is gentle and brave with a strong motherly nature. As an adult, Taniya is very level-headed and joyful but despite her calm and generous nature, she has a fiery temper and can lash out violently at others if they anger her, usually when defending her family. Appearance Taniya is a woman well known for her beauty. She has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, green eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reaches her waist with shoulder-length strands that frames both sides of her face. While on duty, she wears her hair tied up in a high ponytail leaving the strands at the sides of her face. (INSERT CLOTHING HERE) Abilities Taniya became a high-ranking kunoichi famed for her use of fūinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. She is more of a non-combatant and prefers to stay behind the scenes as a medical and sensory ninja, which came in handy when she joined the Akatsuki and was helping Madara from behind the scenes. Her nature transformations include Wind, Water, and Yin Release. ' Life Force and Chakra Abilities' As an Uzumaki, is blessed with a strong life-force, granting her tremendous chakra reserves and vitality. Using her large chakra reserve she could easily use the Chakra Transfer Technique which allows her to transfer her chakra to another person. This also gives her tremendous stamina, healing powers, and longevity. Her inherit life-force also grants powerful healing capabilities, allowing her to mend wounds and regenerate quickly. Even more, by biting herself and consuming some of her chakra, her healing becomes instantaneous. Likewise, she can heal others by letting them bite her. Medical Ninjutsu Taniya was taught Medical Ninjutsu when she was young and immediately displayed a natural talent for it. She can heal most injuries without difficulty, even performing the ordinarily close-contact Mystical Palm Technique from a slight distance. She uses Senbon quite extensively outside their intended surgical use, either to cut through defences or augment her physical strikes, severing muscles on contact to disable opponents. Fūinjutsu From her clan, she inherited sealing techniques which can also be enhanced. With her chakra, could materialise Adamantine Sealing Chains. This technique moulds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets. She can also form a barrier in conjunction with these chains to keep all from entering, even higher-level shinobi such as the Kage. She could also use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, a sealing technique developed by the Uzumaki clan to call upon the power of the Shinigami. Sensory Abilities Unlike most Sensor Types, who normally require moulding their chakra first, Taniya appears able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. Using this ability, can detect the presence of others, easily discern how many and who is present from great distance, even to the specific individual or species, letting her easily track targets. She can determine the size and potency of a target's chakra reserve, and even tell when someone is lying through the dishonest emotions that cause chakra fluctuations. Taniya can also tell if someone is a clone or trapped in genjutsu, including herself. Similarly, she can conceal her own chakra from others. Stats Part I After Kushina's death, Taniya and Mikoto Uchiha, a previous friend of Kushina's, made a pact that if anything where to happen to them, they would look after each other’s children so that they did not grow up the way Naruto would. Eight years after the death of her sister, the tension between the village and the Uchiha clan had become very intense with the possibility of a coup d'état. During the night, Madara woke Taniya with the news that Itachi Uchiha had slaughtered the Uchiha clan and that he must leave the village. He explained everything to her and told her that he wanted her to join him, because he couldn’t be without her. She initially declined as her whole life was in the village. However, he told her that he was taking Tokyo and Vienna, who had both told him that they wanted to leave. Knowing that two of her children intended to leave and Itachi and Madara would too she decided to go with them as Phoenix already lived with her father and his wife and son. That night she and her children left the village to join the Akatsuki with her lover acting as the leader from behind the scenes. Interlude Part II New Era Trivia * The name "Taniya" means "Fairy Queen". * Her family name "Uzumaki" can mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom." * Red hair is a common trait amongst Uzumaki Clan members.